untitled (feat a sex tape)
by flipmeforward
Summary: Prompt: Kurtbastian - Future fic - Sebastian finds out that Kurt and Blaine made a sex tape when they were together.


"Hey, babe?" Sebastian calls from the living room.

"Mm?" Kurt hums distractedly where he's sketching at the kitchen table.

"You still have your old computer laying around?"

Kurt frowns down at his sketch. "Yeah, somewhere. Probably. Don't remember throwing it out." He goes back to focusing on the lines of the dress and doesn't look up again until he can feel his boyfriend's presence in the kitchen. He looks up "What?"

Sebastian gives him an amused smile. "I said 'do you have any idea where?'"

"No. Why? I mean, it's probably in the closet, somewhere?"

"I was thinking we could give it to Becca as a birthday present."

Kurt frowns again. "She's ten. Why would she need a computer?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Facebook. Porn."

"You're the _worst_ uncle, ever."

"Oh, come on, like that crappy old thing could handle streaming porn. No way. But it could probably be good for school work and stuff? And Finn isn't exactly—"

"I know," Kurt interrupts. Finn and his wife have had a rough time for the better part of a year now, and while they get by, they really don't have the money to give their daughter a computer.

"I mean, we _could_ buy her a new one, but…" Sebastian trails off, because he doesn't need to say out loud that Finn and Angela would be too uncomfortable if Kurt and Seb gave their daughter a brand new computer for her tenth birthday.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "Well, I think it's in the closet. I need to finish this, then I'll help you look."

"I think I can handle being alone in the closet for ten minutes," Sebastian smirks. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"It would be a new and exciting experience for you, wouldn't it? Since you were never in it to begin with."

"Love you, too!" Sebastian calls from the hallway. Kurt shakes his head and goes back to sketching.

A few minutes later, he's done, and goes to help Sebastian. Just as he reaches the bedroom door, he hears a victorious "_yes_!" from the closet, and turns around to go and look for a box instead.

"You have anything on it?" Sebastian asks as they're collecting the right cables and cords and wrapping them up.

"Nah, I don't think so. Mostly school stuff, I guess. I'll look through it later."

They're both on the brink of sleep later that night, when Kurt suddenly jerks up into a sitting position.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, _fuck_," he mumbles, unwrapping his legs from the sheet and swinging them over the edge of the bed. Sebastian blinks and sits up, much slower, and squints through the darkness as Kurt navigates to the door.

"What?" he asks. "Did you leave the water running?"

"No, I just—" Kurt fumbles with his underwear, he has this weird thing where he can't go outside the bedroom completely naked. "There's a file on the computer that I _really_ need to—"

"What, your porn stash?" Sebastian jokes, because while Kurt definitely outgrew his baby penguin state, he never got into porn. Therefore, joking about it should be hilarious, but Kurt doesn't reply. "You _have_ a porn stash?" Sebastian asks, incredulous.

"Worse," Kurt mutters, finally getting his briefs on and jerking up the door. Sebastian swings his legs over the edge of the bed, curiosity spiked, and follows him into the living room where they left the computer in an open cardboard box on the floor. Kurt has grabbed it and is waiting for it to boot while he plugs it into the wall, and Sebastian plops down beside him on the floor.

"Go back to bed," Kurt says, not looking at him.

Sebastian snorts. "No way. If this file is so important that you dragged yourself out of bed just to delete it, I want to know what it is."

"You really don't."

"I really do."

Kurt sighs, but he doesn't force Sebastian back to bed. "Don't laugh," is all he says. The computer is slow, and he sighs impatiently as he navigates through a series of folders so complex that Sebastian really doubts that Becca would've been able to find the file even if she tried. When Kurt finally opens the last folder, simply marked 'b', Sebastian's jaw drops.

There's only one file, IMG_ , and the thumbnail only shows an empty bed, but given the circumstances, Sebastian is still pretty sure he knows what the file is.

"Did you—Is that—"

"Don't laugh," Kurt repeats, but Sebastian is too stunned to laugh.

"You and Blaine?" he asks, because while he doesn't think it's a solo performance, he still wants to make sure. Kurt nods. Sebastian sucks in a breath.

He wants to ask if he can watch it, but he won't. It would be weird, for both of them, too weird, and while the thought of watching Kurt have sex on tape is_insanely _hot, the thought of watching Kurt have sex with _Blaine_ on tape isn't. Funny how time can make you change your mind about things. Kurt drags the file to the Trash, empties it, and then turns off the computer again. As soon as he's shut the lid, Sebastian grabs his face and kisses him, hard. Kurt is shocked for a second before he responds, giving in easily to the kiss.

"What was that for?" he asks when they break apart, a little dazed. Sebastian kisses him again before replying. What he means to say is 'I love you' or 'You're amazing' or 'You never fail to surprise me', but what comes out is

"Can we do our own?"

Kurt blinks at him. "What?"

"Can we do our own. Movie? Because it would be porn with the two _actually_sexiest people in the world."

Kurt bites his lip. "Maybe?" he offers at last.

Sebastian takes it for what it is, and doesn't push. He leans in for another kiss, but before their lips meet, he whispers "We can practice until you say yes."

Kurt's responding laugh gets lost in their kiss.


End file.
